


STRQ's Secret

by AlanBaxter9572



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanBaxter9572/pseuds/AlanBaxter9572
Summary: A secret within Ruby and Yang's family is finally revealed to the girls.





	STRQ's Secret

Qrow and Ozpin looked out from the head master’s office. They watched over the academy. The two had spotted Ruby and her friends as they raced off to get their seats for the next match.

“Have you told her yet?” Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“No I haven’t.” Qrow crossed his arms.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep this thing a secret for much longer.” Ozpin turned and walked back to his desk. “You deserve to have the proper relationship you two should have had.”

“Oz, you know me. We have worked with each other for a long time now. I’m not the proper picture of a parent.”

“No, but whether you like it or she is your daughter.” Oz set his mug down. “She is almost a grown, mature, young woman if not already. She deserves to know the truth.”

“Oz, it’s me. I may be fine for the drunk fun uncle but as a drunkard father, who abandoned their kid. Not exactly an ideal father figure.”

“Perhaps this is none of my business. It is a family matter. So I thought the family should decide.”

The door to Ozpin’s office slid open. Taiyang strode in with a grin on his face.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Qrow said just before he took a swig from his flask.

“I asked Taiyang to meet us here to discuss this with you.”

“Qrow, I have always thought of you as a brother but this time I am talking to you as a concerned parent. She needs to know the truth. Nothing will change in our daily lives.” Taiyang said.

“If nothing changes then why mention anything.” Qrow barked back. “Wouldn’t you like to know the truth behind your parents.” Taiyang retorted.

“I still don’t and look at me. Still a drunk bastard as always.”

“Qrow, she won’t take it the same way as you do. I raised her. She needs to know.”

Qrow thought about it. It was long time of Qrow thinking. He took several swigs during that time.

“Alright. Let’s tell’em.” Qrow finished with a three gulp swig.

 

When team RWBY returned to their dorm room. They saw Qrow and Taiyang sitting on Weiss’s bed.

“Uncle Qrow, Dad? What are you doing here?” Yang asked.

“Why do you two look so serious?” Ruby said.

“Hey kiddos.” Qrow smiled.

“Everything’s alright. We just want to let you in on some stuff.” Taiyang followed Qrow’s fashion of reassuring the girls.

“Is it bad enough stuff that Weiss and Blake need to leave?” Ruby pointed to her two roommates. “They are pretty much family now.”

“No, it’s fine. They can stay.” Taiyang looked over at Qrow to see if he was okay with it. He saw no objection. “Take a seat.”

Ruby and Yang sat on the opposite bed of Yang and Qrow. Weiss and Blake hovered by the door.

“So first off.” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck. “This is going to be hard to hear.”

Yang and Ruby exchanged glances. Seeing Qrow nervous forced Taiyang to step in.

“So, I have raised both of you girls to be strong and independent just like your moms, but Ruby,” Taiyang looked at Ruby. “I am not your father.”

Ruby and Yang’s jaw’s dropped. Weiss and Blake stood with wide, unblinking eyes.

“Your father left for work after you were born and to help your mother care for you, Summer joined me, Raven and Yang. After Raven left, Summer filled the void of mother figure. When your father returned, you had started to believe I was your father and we didn’t want to change that for you. So both of you were raised under the belief you two were sisters. In fact you are not.”

“WHAT!” Yang and Ruby stood up immediately. “So if you aren’t my real father then who is?”

Qrow began to cough into his fist. “I think I have been drinking a bit too much.”

“Uncle Qrow are you okay.” Ruby asked with a new sense of urgency.

“Yeah I am fine. It’s just going to be weird being called dad now.”

“Wait, What?”

“Ruby, I am your father.” Qrow said with a slanted head. Yang and Ruby were quiet for a bit, then they started to laugh out loud.

“Nice one uncle Qrow.” Ruby said between laughs. Weiss and Blake noticed that neither Qrow nor Taiyang were emused.

“Wait your serious?” Weiss remarked. Ruby and Yang had calmed down. They began to catch on.

“Wait, so Uncle Qrow is really my dad?” Ruby said.

“That’s right sweety.” Now was the moment Qrow had been dreading his whole life. Ruby’s reaction to having her drunken, rarely visiting uncle, be the drunken, lying, abandoning father.

Ruby’s eyes began to tear up. She moved to wipe them. “Qrow’s my dad. Qrow’s my dad.” She began to murmur. “Qrow’s my DAD!” She tackled him to the bed and continued to cry.

“It’s alright Ruby we’re still a family.  That doesn't change.”

**Author's Note:**

> This (sadly) is not cannon. It is also my first work. Thanks for reading. Please leave comments.


End file.
